


Comfort

by SylarWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarWinchester/pseuds/SylarWinchester
Summary: Walking through compound with sleep evading you, you stumble upon Bucky Barnes, also unable to sleep due to his nightmares.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Fic was originally posted to my [fic tumblr](https://romancing-the-reader.tumblr.com) that I run with my best friend :) enjoy!

Nights at the compound were always quiet, save for the occasional hoot of an owl. A sleepless night found you wandering the halls once again, earbuds on as quiet music played from your phone. Walking around always seemed to help soothe your mind, but you’d been walking for what felt like hours and no change.

Sighing softly, you made your way to the lounge area, hoping that maybe a light snack would help. You reached out, flicking on one of the lights and jumping when you spotted a figure on one of the couches.

“Jesus, Bucky, you scared the shit out of me.” You murmured, hand resting on your chest. The super soldier looked over at you, some of his hair falling in front of his face. You frowned as you took in the dark circles under his eyes. “You okay?”

“Can’t sleep.” He murmured, voice rough. You pulled out your earbuds, tucking them into your pocket along with your phone as you moved to sit next to him.

“Nightmares again?” you asked softly. The soldier nodded and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I can’t get the memories to stop.” He said. “All their faces…” You scooted a little closer to him, hand reaching out to take his.

“It’s okay, Bucky.” You said. “What was done wasn’t your fault. I know it feels that way, but you were a victim too.” He looked up at you, brow furrowed. A sound of distress left his throat and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling the man close. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.” Bucky wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your neck. You leaned your head against his, fingers gently moving in circles over his back as you tried to soothe him. After a few moments, you pulled back, “Here, lay down.” You murmured, standing. He looked up at you, confused before doing as you said. You offered Bucky a smile, pulling your phone and earbuds from your pocket before laying down beside him. He slid an arm around your waist, pulling you close, his forehead resting against yours. You carefully put one of the earbuds in his ear, the other in yours. “I have a special playlist I listen to when I can’t sleep.” You said, starting up the quiet music again. “I find it always helps calm me down.”

Bucky smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting the soft music wash over him. “It’s nice.” He murmured. You smiled and snuggled closer to him, arm draping over his waist.

“I’m glad. I can put this playlist on your phone for you, if you’d like.” You offered.

“I’d like that.” You watched as his face relaxed, his breathing slowly down as he began to drift off to sleep. You smiled softly and tilted your head up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Sleep well, Bucky.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning found you both still curled up together on the couch, your phone dead from playing music all night long. Sunlight hit your face, cause it to scrunch up before you slowly opened your eyes. You let out a long breath, the arm around your waist tightened, causing you to look up. You met Buckys gaze and he smiled softly. “Morning.” He murmured.

“Morning.” You said, smiling in return. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a long time, actually.” He said. Your smile grew and you leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled, hand rubbing over your back. “Could….may I take you to breakfast?”

“I would love that.” You said, kissing his cheek again. Bucky turned his head, his lips brushing against yours in a light kiss. You felt a flush come to your cheeks. He chuckled, kissing you again.

“You’re cute when you blush, doll.” He said, causing your blush to darken as you rolled your eyes.

“Shut up and take me to breakfast, Barnes.”


End file.
